My Hero ON HOLD
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: The Winx girls are all snuggly with their boyfriends and Flora is happy for them, but sometimes she feels a little left out. What happens when a mystery man saves Flora from a nasty fall? Is it love at first sight?
1. Just an average hero

**A/N I had this idea in my head, and it wouldn't go away! I couldn't focus on my other fanfic Next Generation Winx, so I'm just going to write this! So enjoy, and don't worry as soon as this is uploaded I'll be working on the next chapter for Next Generation Winx! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club**.

The girls were busy with their boyfriends; Musa and Riven were busy pretending they didn't love each other (even though everyone can see it). Flora decided to go into Magix, because right now she was just a…eleventh wheel. (Get it? Because there are 11 of them instead of just 2…so I couldn't say 3rd wheel…)

"I'll see you guys later." Flora said to them, but no one really noticed. She didn't mind though; they were busy. She walked down the Alfea corridors, greeting her fellow fairies as she passed by. It was really hot today, so Flora decided to take a trip to the beach in Magix.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Merta as she walked over.

"Hello Merta! I'm just going to the beach; would you like to join me?" Flora smiled at her friend.

"I would love to but I have a huge exam tomorrow and I really have to study! I'm sorry," Merta gave Flora an apologetic look before rushing to the library. Flora was disappointed, but put a smile on her face when the bus pulled up.

"Good morning, Mr. Alfred." Flora smiled at the bus driver.

"Ah good morning, Flora." He smiled back. She walked to the back of the bus and took a window seat. It was around 10am and most of the other fairies were still in school; Ms. F had given the Winx the day off as a sort of reward for all their hard work. The bus was pretty much empty, and soon it was rolling down the hill and heading towards Magix. Flora leaned her forehead against the cool glass window, and watched nature as it swiftly passed by. She sighed. It's not that she wasn't happy for her friends-she was- it's just she missed just hanging out with them and not the guys also.

"Ms. Flora." A hand gently shook her.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry." She blushed slightly. Flora had fallen asleep on the bus and now Mr. Alfred was waking her up.

"Have fun today, Flora" He smiled at her kindly. She smiled back and exited the bus.

Flora made the short walk to the beach, and changed into her bikini. **(A/N I'm bad at describing so I'm not even going to try, it's like the ones she wears in the anime lol)** She walked along the sandy shore, studying the seashells and happy faces. The beach is such a beautiful place, and while it may not have as much nature as a green house, it's still a perfect place for Flora. She walked over to the beach bar, and sat down ordering a smoothie.

"Here ya are miss." The man at the bar handed her the blended fruit.

"Thank you sir." She smiled. It was so peaceful here, but she couldn't help but wonder what the girls were doing. If they were here, Layla would be surfing, Bloom and Stella would be making sand castles, Tecna would be studying the water or something, and Musa would be sun bathing. Flora smiled to herself. She was about to walk along the water, when a small dog, ran through Flora's legs. She lost her balance and the smoothie flung from her hands to the ground.

"Whoa!" Flora closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground, because she slipped on the spilled smoothie. After a few seconds she realized that instead of hitting the sand, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Slowly Flora opened her eyes, to see that she was looking into the face of a guy with foggy blue hair that, and over his left eye. He was wearing a baggy green shirt and beige yoga pants. Flora was lost in his deep blue eyes, as he was lost in her chocolate brown ones, when someone coughed behind them. Flora's face turned a light shade of pink, as they both quickly stood up. She blushed even more when she realized the cough came from Stella, and all of the others were with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked Flora. He had a light blush also but only Flora noticed.

"Y-yes, t-thank you."

"I must go now." He gave her a shy smile, and turned walking away.

Once he was out of ear-shot, Stella squealed, "Ohmygosh! You guys are too cute!" Flora's blush deepened.

"How long…" Flora started.

"We saw the whole thing." Layla grinned.

"Mainly the part where you guys were staring at each other for like ten minutes," Musa snickered, and Bloom giggled. At least the guys weren't there.

"Did you manage to get a name, during your little love fest?" Bloom teased.

"Um, no and it wasn't a 'love fest'. I almost fell and he caught me. That's all." Flora said, but it wasn't to convincing since her blush was still visible and her heart was pounding for some reason.

"Tell that to your huge blush," Layla rolled her eyes.

"What are you girls doing here anyway?" Flora blushed again with embarrassment, and tried to get them off topic.

"The guys suggested the beach; they're changing right now. You're not getting off so easy, little missy! We'll talk more about this later!" Stella exclaimed.

"Talk about what?" asked Sky, putting his arm around Bloom's shoulders. The other guys joined us.

"About Flora's new boyfriend," Layla giggled.

"Oh, who's that?" Nabu raised an eyebrow.

Flora's face was bright red now. "N-no one," she stuttered.

"Just your everyday hero," Musa said. She smiled at Flora and said to the others, "She fell a guy saved her. Stella over reacted. Nothing that hasn't happened before."

_Thank you, Musa!_ Flora thought, the red started to fade from her face.

"Ready for the beach, sunshine?" Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella.

"Yep!" she smiled.

Everyone went down to the water. Layla was teaching Nabu how to surf, and it really was a funny sight. Brandon and Stella were splashing each other in the water, and Bloom and Sky were building a sand castle. Tecna and Timmy were at the juice bar leaning over some kind of gadget. Timmy accidently touched her hand and they both blushed. _They really are adorable,_ thought Flora. Musa was fighting with Riven, but even from a distance Flora could tell they weren't really mad at each other. She giggled at their ignorance. Flora herself was sitting in the shade of a palm tree, leaning against its trunk. The gentle breeze calmed her, and she smiled at all her friends. She wished the boys weren't there and it was just them girls for a day, but it also made her happy to see them happy.

_I wonder what his name is…_Flora thought. Then she realized that she had actually been thinking about him since he left. She felt her cheeks heat up, and smiled. _There is just something special about him… _

"Watcha thinking about?" Musa sat down next to Flora. She hadn't noticed that Musa and Riven finished their little pointless argument.

"Hm? Oh um nothing," Flora replied. She suddenly had the urge to study the sand, and not look at Musa.

"So how come you disappeared this morning? You were with us in the common room and then you were gone," Musa asked.

"What? Disappeared? I told you guys I was going…" I looked at Musa a little confused. I knew they were busy but I didn't think they were _that_ busy.

"You did? Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry Flora! We didn't notice…" she looked down obviously feeling horrible.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You guys were busy with your boyfriends," Musa looked up, "and Riven." I added. Musa smiled. There was a silence as we just watched the others. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was a comfortable one.

"Damn…" I heard Musa mutter. I looked up to see she was looking at me, but then I realized she was looking past me. I turned around to see Riven talking with another girl.

"Jealous of the guy you 'don't' like," I said putting air quotes around don't. She quickly looked up at me, and blushed slightly. Suddenly I realized why Musa wasn't pestering me like the others had done before. We did the same to Musa. Always telling her that we know she loves Riven but just won't admit it. Now I know how she feels every time. It's not a pleasant feeling.

"Do you love him?" I just had to ask her. None of us really asked her…we just kinda told her. I don't think I've ever said anything to mean to her though. She was quiet for a minute.

"Between you and me…I think so." She said.

"How do you know…," I whispered, my voice trailing off. I looked down, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Where do I begin?" Musa smiled. "For starters; he drives me absolutely insane! One minute he's laughing with me, the next we're arguing, but we both know we're not really mad. Then…well then I see him talking to another girl…" she glanced over at Riven, who was laughing.

"If he drives you insane, why do you like him?" I asked because that didn't make any sense in my book.

"Let me finish." Musa giggled. "He may drive me insane, but I know he cares. He may not be as showy as Brandon or Sky about it but I don't care. He's there when I need him, and always brings a smile to my face. Just seeing him makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. My mother used to say: Don't love someone you can live with. Love someone you cannot live without." Musa had been staring at Riven while she said this, but now looked at Flora and smiled.

"Sweetie, I think you should say that to him." Flora glanced over at Riven, who was now saying goodbye to the girl.

"I don't know…What if our fights are just fights to him? Maybe he still likes Darcy and I'm just a stupid fairy…" Musa bit her lip, in a nervous manner. Flora lightly slapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for!" Musa asked, surprised at Flora's being out of character.

"Musa, sweetie, I love you to death but if you ever call yourself just a stupid fairy again I will have to kill you!" Flora smiled sweetly at Musa.

Musa laughed. "Alright, Flora, I'll do it. I'll tell Riven!"

"That's great! Don't worry, Musa, we can all see he cares a lot about you."

Musa stood up brushing the sand off her jeans. "Thanx Flora!"

"Don't mention it sweetie." Flora watched Musa walk over to Riven. They both sat down at the bar. Not wanting to spy, Flora turned her attention to the sky. It was almost sun set by now. She hadn't realized they spent the whole day at the beach!

"Um guys! I think we should head back now," Flora called the others in from the waves. Stella, Bloom, Tecna, and Layla ran over with their boyfriends.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Flora." Bloom said with a sigh.

"OHMYGOSH!" Stella squealed. They all looked at her, with worried expressions.

"What's wrong sweetie!" Flora asked.

"Musa and Riven are like totally holding hands!" She exclaimed. They all looked at Musa and Riven and sure enough they were holding hands, and still walking along the water together. Flora smiled to herself.

"Um guys, I just realized that we didn't take the ship here…." Sky said, his voice trailing off.

"And the last bus leaves in 2 minutes," finished Bloom.

"RUN!" Layla shouted. They all started running towards the bus stop, laughing. Flora quickly ran over to Riven and Musa first.

"Musa! Riven! The bus!" she shouted. Flora broke into a fit of giggles, when Musa and Riven quickly jumped apart blushing. Then all three of them started running toward the bus. Halfway there they saw the others sitting outside the Magix Café. They stopped in front of them panting.

"Umm, guys…the bus!" Musa said, confused.

"We missed it," Layla sighed.

"Dammit!" Musa muttered.

"What now?" asked Riven, pulling up a chair next to Sky. Musa sat next to him.

"Well we're still on our little vacation, so I guess we'll stay at the Magix hotel. Only problem is we don't have any money," Bloom said.

"Well I'm going to go get some green tea. Anyone want anything?" Flora asked. The girls muttered their orders, and Flora walked into the café.

"I'm sorry, but I happened to notice that you're all in quite a predicament," someone walked over to their table

"Yeah, we missed the bus and didn't bring money with us," said Stella. Bloom elbowed Stella in the stomach, and she looked up annoyed. Then her eyes widened when she saw why Bloom elbowed her. The guy had dark blue hair, with bangs that went over his left eye. He was wearing a baggy green shirt with beige yoga pants.

"Maybe I can help? I live in a mansion two miles north. There's going to be a huge party tonight and a lot of the guests will be sleeping over."

Normally the girls would be like, _Um no thanks. We've seen enough evil not to trust random strangers who invite us to stay in their mansions_. But this time they had other plans in mind.

"That would be awesome!" Layla cheered, before one of the guys could say No thanx.

"Party starts at 8pm. See you there." The guy smiled and walked away, waving goodbye.

"Guys we don't have any dresses!" Tecna said.

"Leave that to me!" Stella winked. She used her magic to change all the girls into amazing dresses. Bloom's was a light blue, Musa's was a deep purple, Layla's was dark green, Tecna's was a light purple, and Stella's was a sparkly yellow. All the dresses went up to the girls knees. All the guys were dressed in black suits.

"Awesome Stel!" Musa said. Then the girls heard something crash inside and ran in.

"I'm so sorry!" Flora knelt down and started to help the waiter clean up the spilled drinks and broken glass.

"What happened!" Bloom said. There was broken glass around Flora and spilled coffee/tea/smoothies around her.

"I got the drinks, and then this!" Flora said pointing to the dress now on her. It was a light pink dress that went up to her knees. Around the waist line there was a white belt, with a floral pattern.

"You can thank me later," Stella winked. "It needs one more thing though," she said. Stella snapped her fingers and a red rose appeared in Flora's hair.

"What is this all about?" Flora asked once everything was cleaned up.

"We've been invited to a party, and then we get to stay over!" Stella squealed.

"That sounds like fun," Flora said as they all walked back outside.

"We should start walking there now," said Layla.

The others agreed and started walking. Bloom and Stella walked a little bit behind for a moment.

"Should we tell Flora that the party we're going to belongs to her hero?" Bloom whispered.

"She'll find out soon enough," Stella giggled.

**A/N Will Flora bump into her mystery hero at the party? You'll have to wait and see! ;) Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved! I know this is short, but i'm still not very good at my writing skills and this isn't meant to be a huge long story. Plus I have limited computer hours now DX. **


	2. Party Time

**A/N KazarinaIceAngel15 sorry about the confusion. With the eye color thing, and slipping on wet sand; I realized those mistakes and fixed both of them before uploading but then my laptop died before I could save, and I forgot that I didn't save so I didn't realize that the mistakes where still there until after I upload! I'm sorry about that! About the whole teleporting thing, honestly I just didn't think of that xP I only thought of her changing their clothes because I've seen her do that before. Again sorry about the confusion, but I hoped I cleared it up! I'm not offended at all, I'm actually happy. This means you guys are actually paying attention to what I write! =D**

**Helia POV**

The mansion was full of people setting up for the party tonight. I decided to take a trip to the beach. It's so peaceful there. I was going to the juice bar to pick up some drinks for tonight, when I saw her. She took my breath away. I wanted to desperately to talk to her, but I didn't know if I should. That's when I saw it. The small dog was running towards her. It ran through her legs, and she lost her balance. Her drink spilled. This isn't going to end well! I quickly ran forward, and caught her before she hit the ground. I was planning on helping her stand up straight, and then maybe possibly have a conversation with her, but instead I found myself hypnotized by her gorgeous emerald eyes. I still held her in a sort of dip position, unable to move. After what felt like an eternity someone behind us coughed awkwardly. Quickly we both stood up straight, and I ignored the people behind us. I could feel the light blush come upon my cheeks, and she was blushing too. Her blush was adorable.

"Are you ok?" I asked as if we hadn't just had a moment. At least I think it was a moment.

"Y-yes. T-thank you," she stuttered.

"I must go now," I said. I wouldn't have left, but I got the feeling that the people behind us were her friends. I smiled at her, and walked away.

"Ohmygosh! Flora!" I heard one of the girls squeal.

_So her name is Flora? Flora, my beautiful flower, we shall talk again soon_.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't get Flora off my mind. Even though I she is a stranger to me, I feel as if I have known her my whole life. I found my sketch books full of her, my notebooks filled with poems for her. When I saw her sit down with her friends outside the Magix Café my heart skipped a beat. I overheard them talking about missing the bus and that they needed a place to stay. Flora got up and went inside the café. Here's my chance! I walked over to their table, trying not to look like a weirdo stranger.

"I'm sorry, but I happened to notice that you're all in quite a predicament," I said when I reached their table.

"Yeah, we missed the bus and didn't bring money with us," said a girl with blonde hair. When she looked up at me her eyes widened and she had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Maybe I can help? I live in a mansion two miles north. There's going to be a huge party tonight and a lot of the guests will be sleeping over." I said, hoping they would accept.

"That would be awesome!" the girl with dark brown hair, cheered.

"Party starts at 8pm. See you there," I smiled and walked away, waving goodbye.

**No POV**

The girls stood outside a huge mansion with their boyfriends.

"This place is enormous," Flora said.

"Totally," agreed Musa.

"What are we waiting for? Let's part-ay!" Riven exclaimed. He grabbed Musa's arm and pulled her up the drive way. They were both laughing, and Flora smiled.

"Yeah let's go girls!" Brandon said. They all walked up the long driveway. You could hear music blasting from outside. When they got inside the place was so crowded that everyone got split up.

Great it's just me now, Flora thought. The whole party thing wasn't really her theme. Flora walked around the mansion, looking for her friends. She made her way to the stairs and walked to the top, where she could see the whole party. She found Musa and Riven on the dance floor with Layla and Nabu. Flora giggled, at Riven's attempt to dance. A little more searching and she found Sky and Bloom, with Tecna and Timmy at the food table. She was about to go join them, when something caught her eye, or rather someone.

**Flora POV**

I was looking for the girls, but then I saw him! The guy from the beach! I don't know why but when I saw him my heart felt all fluttery and a smile played on my lips. Suddenly I found myself going down the stairs.

"Excuse me," I kept saying. I didn't want to push through the crowd but there were a lot of people.

He was standing just outside the door. When I finally got there, I stopped. Great now that I'm here, what am I going to say to him?

"Outa the way!" someone shouted.

"Sor—Whoa!" someone pushed me before I could move. I lost my balance and fell. _History has a habit of repeating itself_. I found myself, not on the ground, but in the arms of 'my hero' as Musa described him. The instant I looked up, I found my-self unable to speak. I don't know why but he had that effect on me. He didn't say anything either for a minute. Then we were suddenly aware that people were staring, and we both quickly stood up. I'm sure my face was bright red by now. I hate my blush!

"We have to stop meeting like this," he laughed.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yea, thank you." Why was I so nervous?

"If I'm going to keep saving you, you might as well know my name." He smiled and held his hand out, "It's Helia."

"Flora," I smiled shyly and shook his hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed again.

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

"Where do you come from, Flora?"

"Linphea," I answered.

"Linphea? Such a wonderful realm." He smiled at me and for some reason my heart started beating faster. "What brings you to Magix?"

"I'm a student at Alfea. I am the Fairy of Nature," I smiled.

"In that case, let's go somewhere quieter," he grinned and led me outside. I was so confused and a little bit nervous, because he kept walking, and went around to the other side of the mansion.

"Oh!" I gasped when I saw where we were going.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered. The greenhouse was almost as big as the mansion itself. He took me inside, and it was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. There were flowers everywhere, everything from roses, to exotic flowers. It was like Flora had stepped through a portal and was back in Linphea.

"I knew you would love it," Helia smiled. We walked along the flowers, just talking. I wasn't so nervous around him anymore. I actually felt…comfortable with him. That's weird though, because I normally don't make friends so fast. At least I think we are friends now. For the next few hours we just laid down in the grass (yes the floor of the green house was real grass!) and got to know each other. We actually had a lot in common. I found out he writes the most wonderful poetry and is a true artist. He would only show me one drawing though. It was a red rose. When I tried to take a sneak peak at the rest of them he laughed and hid the book. His laughter made me smile. The poems were all beautiful and all of them seemed to be about a girl.

_Maybe he has a girlfriend? _

For some reason that thought saddened me.

"Tell me about your family," he smiled at me, and my heart felt all tingly again.

"Well I have a little sister named Rose and she's just about the sweetest thing ever. Then there's my mother and father. They're ok," I sighed and sat up. I don't really talk about mom and dad.

"Only ok? Something wrong?" He looked concerned. He also sat up.

"No, it's just…they think they know what's best for me but…I don't know…it's like they don't even know me sometimes…" I looked down. He used his index finger to make me look at him. I felt myself blush because we were so close to each other and I wanted to look away but something about him wouldn't let me. I was captured by his gaze. I could tell the space between us was getting smaller.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

We were inches away now, when…

"I think I heard her over there!" Stella exclaimed. Just as Stella and Bloom came around a bush of roses, I quickly jumped up, my face turning pink. Helia looked in another direction, a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Bloom just stood there speechless and Stella squealed.

"I-uh- have to check on…something…" Helia quickly got up and walked over to me.

"Until next time…" He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it and I blushed even more. Then he walked out of the greenhouse.

"Did you guys just kiss!" Stella squealed.

"N-no!" I sort of shouted/stuttered. Bloom just started giggling.

"Sorry to ruin your moment," Bloom said still giggling a little.

"T-there wasn't a m-moment," I said.

"Mmhmmmm, then what was that sweetheart?" Stella rolled her eyes.

"I-um- it was…-uhh-…" I stammered.

"Exactly! I told you, you two were cute together," Stella said matter-of-factly.

"What do you guys want anyway?" I said trying to change the subject.

"We felt bad that we kinda ditched you in the beginning so we all decided to look for you. It was Stella who suggested the greenhouse," Bloom said. She looked guilty.

"Oh it's alright…."

.The three of us went back inside and joined the others. We were all on a corner sofa, so the other party guests didn't really bother us. I didn't see Helia again.

_He's probably busy with party stuff…_

"Flora?"

"Hello? Magix to Flora?"

_I wonder if he was going to kiss me…._

Musa snapped her fingers in front of me. "Anyone home in there?"

"Oh! Sorry girls…" I was too busy watching Helia talking to this girl. He put his arm around her and laughed at something she said.

_Ok, ouch._

"Thinking about a certain someone?" Stella snickered.

"No!" I don't think I was all that convincing, because I was blushing too. I also responded a little too fast.

"What are you talking about, Stel?" Musa asked. The other girls looked confused, except for Bloom who giggled.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, still blushing.

"Nothing?" Stella said, "Me and Bloom were looking for Flora and when we found her, she was this close," Stella looked at Brandon putting her face just a few inches away from his, "to him," she finished. Brandon grinned. She giggled when Brandon looked disappointed that she didn't kiss him. All the girls looked at me, and I swear it was impossible for me to blush more than I was right now. I quickly got up and ran upstairs. Helia had told me which room we would be staying in, so I went straight there. I try to be like the mother of the Winx Club, so I can help everyone with their problems. I'm really sensitive though, and Stella embarrassed me so much down there! I just knew they were all going to start laughing soon. Also it was too much for me to watch Helia with that girl. I couldn't help but notice she had green eyes…

"Flora, can I come in?" I heard Musa say. She must have followed me.

"Of course you can."

Musa opened the door and walked over. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"We're sorry, Flora. Stella wasn't…" she trailed off looking for the right words.

"Making fun of me?" I suggested.

"Yeah, wait I mean no. I mean…you know what I mean!" Musa laughed.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I ran away. I was just really embarrassed and I just know you guys were about to start laughing…" I bit my bottom lip nervously, and looked at the floor.

"Oh Flora, we weren't going to laugh at you. We were laughing at Stella and Brandon!" Musa hugged me, and I smiled.

"Wait a minute…if you were embarrassed by what Stella said…Ohmygod you really did kiss him!" Musa grinned at me.

"Noo! Well…not exactly…."

"Hmm?" Musa raised her eyebrow. I blushed, and explained the whole scene to Musa.

"That sounds so romantic. Do you like him?" Musa asked me.

"Um, I-I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. I think he has a girlfriend already," I sighed.

"Oh. Why do you think that?" Musa looked sad.

"He has all these poems about this girl, and I saw him with a girl at the party, before I ran off."

"Oh, Flora, I'm sorry." Musa hugged me again. There was a knock at the door. Musa got up and opened it. Three guilty looking fairies walked in. Layla sat on the other side of me.

"We weren't trying to hurt you Flora…" Bloom said.

"I know its ok girls," I smiled at them and they smiled back looking relieved.

"It's only 11:30 and the party's not over 'till midnight! Common girls!" Layla jumped up, and clapped her hands together.

**A/N Did you like? Thanks for reading! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! This story won't be a very long one though. In case anyone was wondering why Tecna doesn't talk much that's because I'm not a very smart person and Tecna is like a very smart person so it's hard to be her XD Once again sorry about the confusion before, but I hope it's all good now =)**


	3. A day at the beach

**:: Review Responses:**

**KazarinaIceAngel15–You'll find out soon enough whether Helia goes to Red Fountain, or whether his grandfather is Saladin or not. You'll possibly find out in this chapter ;) Yeah Helia's mansion is the only on there because in my story he's a really rich guy. Helia's family lives in a different realm; Helia lives in Magix. He's alone because well…he is old enough. They're all like 19 in my story. Yeah the girls were looking for Flora, and they just happened to stumble upon the greenhouse. Normally yeah they should tell them but the Winx Club have been through so much, and have defeated evil countless times that Ms. F and Ms. G don't think they need to check up on them because they know they can handle themselves :P Also they didn't bring their cellphones since they were just going to the beach. Sorry I meant to put that into the story somewhere but completely forgot . Your questions don't bother me at all, they're just helping me improve my story ^^ Thanks so much! I wouldn't say I'm amazing ^^" I try my best to keep them all IC =)**

**MusicalMusa- You'll find out who she is later ;) and yes poor Brandon XP**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! You guys all made my day, I mean seriously I was reading some of the reviews and I was smiling because you guys are just awesome, and my sister was like, "Why are you smiling like a weirdo…." XD Anywayz here's Chapter 3!**

**(No POV) **

Flora sat up in bed and yawned. The girls went back down to the party last night and had a great time. After the party was over, James showed them around the mansion. It was great, an indoor pool and hot tub, beautiful gardens that were even better than the greenhouse, and it was even close to the Magix beach. They ended up going to bed at around one. Flora looked around; she was the only one in the room. Then she remembered that James had enough rooms for everyone to have their own. She pushed the blanket off and stretched.That's when she realized that she didn't remember going to bed last night, and she was now wearing PJs. Flora shrugged and left the room, probably the girls. She heard a TV on in the main room. She walked in and froze. Helia was on the couch watching TV. Flora didn't know why she froze or why her heart was suddenly beating really fast. He seems to have that effect on her. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Good morning Helia," she smiled sitting on the couch next to him.

"Good morning Flora," Helia smiled back. Now why was his heart racing? She was sitting pretty close, he thought.

"Last night was a lot of fun," Flora said. "Um I know this is an odd question but…how did I get in bed last night? I don't remember walking there…" Flora smiled shyly.

"You fell asleep in the greenhouse, and I carried you to your room," Helia said.

_Her smile is amazing_ he thought.

"Oh-um- thank you," Flora blushed slightly. Helia smiled.

_It's adorable when she blushes._

"You're welcome," he said. He didn't mind at all.

"It's too bad we have to go now, I really love your gardens."

"Why don't you stay then? I-I mean all of you. I have enough rooms and Sky told me you guys were on a little vacation." Helia hoped she would agree.

"Hmm, I would have to ask the rest of them, and call Ms. F…but that sounds great!" Flora giggled. _She's so cute_, thought Helia. Then as if on cue, the rest of the girls walked into the room with their boyfriends.

"Stella did you have to do that?" Layla asked groggily.

Flora giggled again, knowing Stella had woken them all up with her loud voice.

"Were we…interrupting?" Stella grinned wickedly at Flora. That's when Flora realized how close she was to Helia. She jumped up, blushing,

"Helia wants to know if you guys want to stay here for our vacation," Flora said before Stella could talk more about her and Helia.

"This place is awesome! Of course we'll stay, right girls?" Stella squealed.

"Yeah!" they all agreed. And of course if the girls stay, so do the guys.

"Really sorry guys, but I'll have to catch you later. I have to do something in town. Make your selves at home," Helia said while getting up. While Helia left, the girls called Ms. Faragonda, and the guys called Saladin.

"Alright, what do you girls want to do first?" Brandon said, clapping his hands together and jumping off the chair he was sitting in.

"Shopping! If we're going to be living by the beach for the next few days I so need a new bikini," Stella said. All the girls sighed because that means they have to go to.

"Well, we should-uh-test out our LevaBikes. You wouldn't want us to crash right?" Brandon smiled at Stella.

_The guys are so lucky they have an excuse_ thought Flora.

"See you girls later," Brandon kissed Stella on the cheek and they all walked out the door. The girls all walked down to the mall part of Magix. When Stella said she needed a new bikini what she really meant was she needed a new everything! Stella made them all buy bikinis that she picked out for them. Flora would rather have picked a nice one piece but Stella had other plans in mind. Flora's bikini was pink with a flower design. It was much more revealing then Flora wanted. What Flora didn't know was that Stella had picked out that bikini just for Helia. Stella knew those two were meant to be but Flora had to be so damn shy! She would get them together though…she was determined to.

_I mean how can Helia not ask her out after I make sure he sees her at the beach today? _Stella thought.

After the bikini shopping Stella had to buy a whole new wardrobe and bought us clothes to. Again she made Flora wear things she never would have bought on her own. After a few hours the girls were exhausted, and took a break from shopping at the fruit bar on the beach.

"I still think we should get a few more things…"

"Stella!" all the girls shouted.

"What?" Stella asked.

"No more shopping!" Layla said. Before Stella could argue, Layla got up took her bikini and went in a public changing stall. She came back out a few minutes later and headed straight to the beach. They all laughed and followed suit. **(A/N I think that's the expression…)** After they were all in bikinis the girls joined Layla at the beach. They were all having fun when the guys happened to drive by on the LevaBikes (A/N I actually haven't watched the series in a while…they are called LevaBikes right…? If not this is awkward XD Can someone tell me in a review if they're supposed to be called something different. Thanks =^. ^=) Flora was sitting under that palm tree again thinking about-you guessed it- Helia.

_It was so nice of him to invite us to stay _she thought.

"Hey Flora come join the party down here!" Bloom called from the water.

"No thank you, Bloom, I'm good up here!" Flora called back. Unfortunately the girls wouldn't take no for an answer. Layla and Musa ran over and practically dragged Flora to the others.

"Ugh, I feel so…exposed," Flora said, not at all liking the new bikini.

"But you look so cute in it!" Stella grinned. Flora smiled at Stella's compliment but she had the feeling something was up. Everyone agreed with Stella.

_When is he going to get here?_ Stella thought impatiently.

Suddenly Riven came up behind Musa and dumped a bucket of ice water on her.

"Riven!" Musa screamed. Riven was laughing so hard and everyone else laughed as well.

"Argh! You're so going to pay for that Riven!" Musa picked up the bucket, but then dropped it having a better idea. Riven was laughing so hard he didn't notice Musa run up to the fruit bar ask to borrow their hose and run back down. She turned it on, and sprayed Riven until everyone inch of him was soaking wet.

"Not so funny now, huh!" Musa stuck her tongue out at him and they all laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Riven asked. He picked up the bucket (which now had some water in it from the hose) and threw the water at everyone.

"Water fight!" cheered Sky. Soon everyone was either, stealing Musa's hose, Riven's bucket, or just throwing each other into the water! Flora slowly backed away after a while. She wanted to sneak away so she could get a break from the chaos! As soon as she was far enough she quickly turned around to run, but crashed into something instead…or more like someone! They both toppled over, with Flora on top. For a minute neither Flora nor Helia did anything; just staring at each other. Both of their hearts were beating fast, and for some reason they couldn't think straight. Suddenly Flora realized that Helia was in nothing but swim trunks, and she was on top of him right outside the fruit bar! Her face instantly heated up as a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks. Helia blushed lightly when he realized she too was only in a bikini. She jumped up, and Helia also seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I-I'm so sorry Helia!" Flora stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Helia asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" Flora smiled nervously, but she didn't know why she was nervous.

"You look beautiful," Helia smiled. It took all of his courage to say that.

"T-thank y-you," Flora blushed even more, now aware that she was wearing the stupid bikini Stella made her get!

"Is everyone else here? Stella told me to come to the beach around this time to hang out," Helia said. He calm, but on the inside he was just as nervous and excited as Flora.

_Stella! I knew there was a reason she made me buy this!_ Flora thought.

"Um, yeah they're all down by the water having a serious water fight. I wouldn't go down there if I were you," Flora giggled.

"Then maybe I'll just stay up here with you," Helia couldn't believe how brave he was being.

"S-sure," Flora smiled. They both sat down at an outdoor table. They ordered smoothies, and Flora couldn't help but wonder if this was kind of like a date. Or maybe what a date would be like…

"You know about my family, now it's your turn," Flora said.

"Well, I also have a little sister named Dawn. Then my mom and dad; they're great." Helia smiled.

"Maybe Rose and Dawn could have a play date sometime," Flora suggested.

"Yeah I'm sure they would get along great."

**(Meanwhile…at the water line…)**

"Hey Stella why'd you let Flora sneak off?" Bloom wondered. They were all exhausted from their fight and were now relaxing on the sand.

"Simple, I saw Helia on his way down and Flora on her way up," Stella grinned.

"You set them up didn't you?" Layla laughed.

"Totally!" Stella exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we get going, though? It's starting to get dark out…" Tecna said.

"Yeah," Stella agreed, and then grinned, "but let's let a certain soon to be couple leave on their own time."

And with that the girls and guys left the beach without telling Helia and Flora.

_They're just perfect for each other, they have to get together!_ Stella was determined to get her friend a boyfriend.


	4. Drawings

**:: Review Responses:**

**KazarinaIceAngel15- I'm going to be honest with you. That was a complete accident! So embarrassing! See my other story, Next Generation Winx, the boy who is like Helia's 'replacement' his name is James and I guess I just got all mixed up! Sorry, sorry! **

**FloraHeliaLover-Same goes as Kazarina sorry!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and read! You guys are great! I hope this story is all you wanted it to be ^^" I'm SO sorry I haven't uploaded! Let me explain before you all eat me—First I was on vacation for a week. Then I would have uploaded this like 6 days ago but for some reason Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in! Sorry but i'm finally allowed to log in so here I am! On another note I strongly suggest that people read Fallen by ConfusedKnight. It's a Protector of the Small fanfic. **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Please Enjoy~**

_Hmm this is strange. It's actually starting to get kind of late. Ok maybe it's only 4:30 but still the girls haven't come looking for me yet. Then again maybe they haven't noticed I'm gone…that happens sometimes when they're with the boys,_ Flora thought. Helia and Flora have been talking at the juice bar since 3:00 when Flora snuck away from the water fight. She had finally managed to stop blushing every time she looked at Helia shirtless, or every time she thought about what Helia was thinking about her bikini. Helia however was still trying not to stare at Flora, because he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Flora was looking towards the beach, but then turned her head to face Helia. He quickly looked away.

"Maybe we should go check on them…" Flora said.

"Sure," Helia stood up and so did Flora. They walked down to the beach together, but couldn't find the sneaky Winx or Specialists anywhere.

"I wonder where they went," Helia said.

"Yeah," Flora said, but she was thinking, _I'm so going to kill the girls._

"Do you want to go back too?" Helia said. He was hoping she would want to stay here longer.

"W-well the beach is almost empty and so peaceful…m-maybe we could stay longer?" Flora asked, blushing slightly. She knew that if she went back the girls would just set them up again, plus Flora kinda did want to stay longer with Helia anyway.

"Sure," Helia said sounding much calmer than he felt. For the next hour they walked along the waterline talking about their home realms.

"How come you don't go to Red Fountain?" Flora asked him, as she sat down on the dry sand watching the waves. She knew most of the male teenagers in Magix went to Red Fountain.

"It's not really me. I'm more of a no-fighting guy. My grandpa is Saladin thought, that's why I'm allowed to live in the mansion alone." He sat down next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"It's too bad, because if you did go there we could see each other more often." Flora's face lite up bright red and she looked away as she realized what she had just said.

"Y-yeah…" Helia stuttered. Too bad Flora wasn't looking at him, or she'd notice that he was also blushing now.

_Did she just say she wanted to see me more?_ Helia thought.

There was a small awkward silence that stretched into a comfortable one. Not realizing it, Helia moved closer to Flora so they were sitting right beside each other. Just maybe Flora won't kill the girls when they get back.

_She said she wanted to see me more often, but that just means we're friends…right?_ Helia kept convincing himself they were just becoming close friends, but it wasn't really working for him.

He knew he loved everything about the nature fairy, but he didn't know what she thought of him.

_We have so much in common, and he's so sweet. Maybe Stella's right and I do like him? How can I like someone I just met? Back at the party…what if he really was going to kiss me? Ugh what am I thinking, he's rich and handsome he can have any girl he wants. Why would he want me? Besides he was with that girl…_ Flora shook her head gently, ridding herself of the thoughts.

"You ok?" Helia asked, seeing her shaking her head.

"Hmm? Oh yes…I was just thinking maybe we should head back now," Flora said. It was getting really late.

Helia looked at his watch; it was almost 8pm!

"Yeah you're right," Helia stood up, pulling Flora up too. They walked through Magix and back to the mansion. Since it was darker out now, all the shops had their decorative lights on, and the street lights floated in the air with magic. Helia (after having an inner war with himself) worked up the courage to hold Flora's hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away. Flora blushed, and looked away smiling. She couldn't help but think of how romantic the town looked right now, and how much more romantic it would be if they were a couple.

_We're just friends Flora. Stop thinking silly thoughts_, she told herself.

Flora woke up in the morning with a good feeling. Last night was great, and the girls didn't even bother her when she came back late with Helia. (For some 'strange reason' Flora and Helia happened to 'get lost' on the way back and arrived a lot later than they intended.) Flora didn't 'kill' them either like they expected her to kindly 'threaten'. Then again, Stella was sleeping when Flora got back, so we'll have to see if the teasing will commence. Flora sat up in bed and covered her mouth as she yawned. After she was dressed, Flora went downstairs to join the others. For once she seemed to be the last one up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Bloom smiled. She was sitting on the floor, snuggled up to Sky. Brandon and Stella were on the couch; Musa was sitting in the armchair.

"Good morning everyone. What time is it?" Flora sat down on the arm of Musa's chair.

"Umm," Musa glanced at her watch, "around 10:30."

"Oh, you girls should have waked me up! Where's Helia?" Flora was hoping to ask Helia to teach her how to draw that rose she saw in his sketch book. "And Layla and Nabu," she quickly added; she didn't notice they were also missing till now and she certainly didn't want the girls teasing in why she was so interested in Helia's whereabouts.

"Well we didn't want to wake you after your late night and—"Musa was cut off by Stella.

"Late night? Whoa. What time did you come back? Because like late for Flora is like 10pm but late for Musa is like 2am!" Stella jumped up. Brandon chuckled and pulled her back down.

"Slow down, Stella. You know I would never stay up till 2am! I was here in bed by around 11pm." Flora knew it must have been later than 11pm but she didn't want Stella freaking out about her and Helia. The other girls understood and didn't correct her. Tecna made sure Stella didn't make any more comments.

"As for your question, Layla and Nabu went surfing, and Helia's in the greenhouse." Musa finished. **(A/N I know no one mentioned Riven but he's never really there when they're just hanging out. Plus I just can't handle all these characters at once xD)**

"Perfect." Flora smiled.

"What's perfect?" Stella asked.

"Helia—being in the greenhouse." She quickly added. "I want him to show me how he drew a rose I saw in his sketch book," Flora explained. She certainly didn't need Stella jumping to conclusions.

"Have fun," Sky called as Flora left the room. She went straight to the greenhouse (she memorized its location of course). When she got there Flora saw Helia in the back. He seemed focused on something in front of him. She smiled and hid behind a row of rose bushes. Slowly she crept along the greenhouse wall, using the greenery as cover. When she was behind Helia she put a hand over her mouth to stop her from giggling. She snuck up behind him and was going to shout _Boo! _But suddenly she stopped. Helia was drawing in his sketchbook, and it wasn't a flower. It was a girl? Flora got closer. Yes a girl. She looked kind of familiar. Before Flora could get a better look, she clumsily tripped on nothing and fell forward. And get this, you're gonna laugh, Helia heard her yelp and quickly turned in time to, I bet you guessed, catch her!

_Ahh! Not again Flora! Stupid! _She thought to herself.

"Hmm I feel like this has happened before," Helia chuckled.

"Yeah," Flora giggled. They were both standing up straight now. "I was looking for you, but I guess you're busy." She said glancing at the open sketch book on the grass.

"No not at all!" Helia closed the sketch book when he saw Flora trying to look at it. He smiled at her. "What did you need?"

"Well um I was wondering if you could possibly maybe show me how to uh draw? My little sister wants to see the flowers around here and I thought if you could show me how to draw them…"

"Say no more. I'll teach you everything I know," Helia was really excited now that he had an excuse to spend time with Flora. "How about tomorrow afternoon in here?"

"Perfect," Flora smiled.

"Hey how come I didn't see you walk in?" Helia asked.

"Oh well I was kinda going to um well scare you, but I kinda well you know failed since I tripped and all." Helia and Flora both started laughing.

"Well I'll see you later then," Flora said.

"Yeah, we'll all get together for lunch in Magix," Helia said.

Flora left the green house smiling. As soon as she was out of site she was blushing. Helia tried to hide the sketchbook but not before Flora got a closer look. Indeed it was a drawing of a girl. Not just any girl. A girl with caramel colored hair and stunning emerald green eyes.

Helia had drawn Flora.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry to get y'all excited about an update but this is just an Author's note. I know I've been inactive for like...what? A month or two now? Well since my laptop broke I really don't have time to type since I hardly get any time on the computer. Also one of my friends is going through a really hard time with his family and I need to be there for him...so yeah that's taking up my time too. Also just want to say I changed my Pen name! Now it's ObsessivePokeshipper _not_ BulbasaurIsTheBest-AshMisty. I'm probably not going to update until I get my laptop fixed or get a new one. Don't hate me :P

sincerely

::Ash ^~^


End file.
